Why Suboshi?
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: An essay on why Suboshi is the better twin... gimme your views on this okay? i will write essays on other seishi too, Miboshi, Ashitare, Tomo too? nope I Don't hate Amiboshi heretongueincheek


WHY SUBOSHI IS THE BETTER TWIN  
  
VENUS-REINA  
  
Many people vote Amiboshi as the better twin and they do have good reason to. He saves Miaka, feels remorse for having to disrupt the suzaku summoning when he was undercover spy. Ultimately he is the only one who opposes Nakago. And yet I have reasons to support Suboshi instead.  
  
I am not against Amiboshi but just feel that he's the goody twin. The one who does not rebel openly coz he chooses to hide in the village instead of fighting him as he should. In the process he brought worry to other members of is team and his ototo, quite rash and inconsiderate! He worried them so much. He did not think of causing pain to others. Whereas Suboshi would not just hide from Nakago but would fight him. This is just the beginning.  
  
Ryuuseisui twin is frank, outspoken, rash, playing the part of villain very well. But I stress, he is NOT EVIL. The definiton of evil is: he who hates all and just wants to kill others, psychopath and etc, but these do not fit Suboshi. He loves Yui and his brother and does not fit in this category. He is a loving sweet boy being misled by Nakago. Suboshi expresses his explicit and straight love for Yui. Other than the main couple in Fushigi Yuugi, they're compatible too, according to greek horoscope. He's a Virgo[earth element] lending stability to Yui[scorpio, water element]. They are the ideal couple. He is able to lend security to the miko very well, when he hugs her at the ceremony and he follows her around so she will not get hurt. He protects her constantly-- her only faithful companion. She feels safe and is horrified by his death, proven by going pale when Miaka tells her about his death.  
  
Another great thing about him is he has such an unusual flair for weaponry, two ironballs and strings. Cool weapons to use. It definitely beats killing with a flute. Blood and gore is what makes an active real warrior. Nope, I am not pinpointing anybody here not using weapons eg. Tomo and Soi and Chiriko, I am just saying he has such cool weapons. Flute killing is not bad, yet, it takes time for his aniki to take out this thing which another might have whisked it away already. Suboshi can fight immediately, minimal preparation involved and also with his fists and stuff. He would have learnt how to while manoevring his ryuuseisui. His use of Darn as vulgarity and all that swearing makes him equal to Tasuki's popularity too, he swears so coolly!  
  
In addition his love for Yui is immense. She cruelly ostracizes him, and he just takes it stoically though not without hurt feelings and continues his efforts. A 'never-say-die' attitude is winsome. In the OVA he saves Yui and gets pierced by Tenkou in the fray. He is still so concerned for the girl at the end near death. This is very unselfish. It touches me, this scene and I am sure you too will feel the same way right? He is devoted to her 120 percent, it is impossible not to love this character! No doubt Amiboshi saves Miaka several times but him playing the hero is so cliched. Hero saves pretty gal in the movies, everybody uses that storyline till it's sour. Nobody pays attention to Suboshi because he's not a lead man here but he deserves credit and not be condemned for his murdering. Suboshi's role in FY is downplayed by killing Tamahome's family. Cruel yes? But do not forget he does this as Nakago has lied to him. Nobody killed his brother, but imagine his anguish and pain.  
  
A frail heart shattered by death of his only relative and whom he's so close to. Imagine this, put yourself in his shoes, he's so angry and sad that it's too painful to deal with this pain. You can do nothing but just seek revenge and justice. You would not pause and think in your grief: the deceased says, no don't avenge me live on and accept it. You would either commit suicide or kill the murderer. The only thing on your mind is to see to this. You are too traumatized to try and reason with yourself. How can you think that killing is morally incorrect? You just want to kill someone, anyone who stands in your way. Suboshi is deemed wrong because he kills Tama's family, but have we considered fully his reactions? Shows portray goodies as all good and baddies are all devils throughout. This ain't true. Everybody wants to act cruel and get grumpy sometimes, even good angels like the Suzaku gang. Tamahome in his hatred for Nakago, Mitsukake angry at himself, Hotohori's jealousy, are these not sins too? Suboshi is inclusive too. He just doesn't have anyone to tell him and calm him not to kill people. He cannot deal with anger well. In the war he suffered so much too. We must not neglect this fact. His love is destroyed in the face of violence, he grew up in violence! Even if Amiboshi stopped him he wouldn't be able to hide all the cruel things in life from the young Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi's an action icon too promotes my love for him. He is physical and all zesty towards life. He's passionate, kawaii, hot and enthusiastic. The way he runs to meet Yui and his happiness are important to show this just minor short scenes nevertheless important. He does not get set to die though yes he was thinking of that, but he managed to get up and move on. THAT is so hard, you just wanna give up when your hope dies but he serves as inspiration that we can all manage, learn how to cope eventually even if we aren't seishi. He has a lot of spunk and courage.  
  
In addition if Suboshi's all that bad why didn't he ignore the souls of those he killed and lost the battle? A murderer without conscience wouldn't give a shit about this. Summing this up, Suboshi is the best twin because of his love, strength, cuteness, passionate nature and capacity for love. These are good qualities.  
  
* in every show there has to be someone who acts the baddie, the crook, if not wouldn't it be so boring if all people started out saints and angels to the end? Right?  
  
Afterword: You can write me via review about both the twins. Esp. crazed Suboshi fans, all diehard fans too! It's ok if you want to flame me for putting Amichan in a bad way, I completely understand. And gimme more ideas too, would you like to see essays of Tomo, Nakago, Ashitare, Miboshi or anybody else? My first essay! 


End file.
